


Nightmares Go Away.

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, day three, just a sip of angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Dean has always had nightmares, that haven't changed. But what if there is something that can lead him out of them?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Nightmares Go Away.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my writing challenge.
> 
> This one is really short and it come out not at all how i thought it will but enjoy.

**Nightmares Go Away.**

Dean has always had nightmares.

First ever nightmare that he could still vividly remember was just a couple days after Mary died, he dreamed of fire, burning away everything he had known, leaving him alone on the street.

That became his top nightmare as he called it himself. Always fire, just sometimes it was like he remembered it, sometimes he was the one burning, other times it was Sammy and furious John punishing him after, but it always was fire.

When he grew older his nightmares changed a bit, he started to dream of punishments, of Sammy getting hurt, of bad people touching him.

There was no escape, so he simply let them eat him up, in the morning putting on a brave smile as if nothing had happened.

Some other times he let himself drink the most vivid nightmares, that was actually his memories, away.

Then there came Hell, it seemed impossible to sleep after, whenever he closed his eyes, he was back down there, he couldn’t escape.

Whatever happened, it showed up in Dean’s nightmares.

But one night it all changed, in between misery he heard some calming voice, softly whispering somewhere near him, calming him down and leading him out of the most terrible nightmares.

Soon enough he starts to rely on that soft voice and blue white light leading him out of his nightmares.

He had no idea what that was, but he couldn’t complain, at least for a short amount of time, he was free from his past.

What he didn’t know was that he sometimes called out to Cas in his nightmare daze and that the Angel actually came down to sit at the foot of his bed and whisper in soft enochian till Dean would calm down, till his nightmares would pass.

He only ever understood it when he lost Cas and woke up gasping from another vivid nightmare. In that moment, he didn’t know what hurt more, the nightmare of the realization that Cas did indeed watch over him at all times and now he had lost him.

That night he cried his eyes out and drank till he passed out, the pain in his chest was just too much to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, let's hope that tomorrow's idea will be better.


End file.
